


Underneath the Moonlight

by 0o_Demigod



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Malfurion died in Legion instead, Ysera Lives AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_Demigod/pseuds/0o_Demigod
Summary: In which Ysera's survival changes everything.





	Underneath the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been in love with this pairing ever since I got into WoW, and it definitely deserves some content. :)  
> It's going to be a three part thing, since I'm currently working on something else, but I just had to write some fluff for this pairing. They're probably a little out of character, but hopefully not too much. I'm not gonna lie, they're pretty hard for me to write. :(  
> Disclaimer: I do not own World of Warcraft.

When Ysera felt herself stirring into consciousness, the first thing she could sense was the softness of the light swaying above her, and a quiet voice at her side. Whoever it was went quiet when she let out a groan, hands moving to steady her as she tried to sit up before fully processed what was going on. 

Pain flared in her upper abdomen, and Ysera could only manage sitting up for a few seconds before she felt a gentle pair of hands ease her back down onto the pillow-like surface. 

“Careful now,” the voice swam in her ears, and the former Aspect narrowed her eyes in confusion as the blurred vision of a female hovered over her prone form. “Your wound is still healing.”

“I…” Her throat felt raw and bruised, her voice scratchy. “What… I can’t…” Above her the image of the female finally cleared, her eyes bloodshot and wet. “Tyrande?”

“You’re safe,” the Priestess’s voice was solemn and quiet, but she smiled down at Ysera with hope shining in her eyes. “It was close, but by Elune’s grace our healers managed to pull you back.”

“Elune…” Ysera gasped and shot up, her body going cold as the memories came rushing back. “Xavius, the Nightmare!” She was shaking, with fear or dread she didn’t know. “Malfurion…” She looked at Tyrande, “What happened…!? Is he ok!?”

The High-Priestess looked absolutely devastated, tears were filling her eyes once again, “We were too late.” She whispered, “Malfurion… he was beyond saving by the time we got there.” The night-elf looked mournfully at her age-old friend, “We were barely able to save you, even with Elune’s help… But my husband’s corruption was just too far along…”

“Tyrande,” Ysera placed a hand on her shoulder, ignoring the pain that pulsed from her wound. “I’m sorry. I tried to save him.” She grimaced, “I failed, I should have done more.”

“No don’t,” Tyrande took her hands, her voice shaking with emotion. “Don’t apologize, it wasn’t your fault.” She looked away, “Malfurion made his choice when he decided to pursue Xavius alone. You risked everything to see him safely returned. I can never repay the debt I owe you for all that you’ve done.”

“There is no debt,” Ysera said. “Without your help, I wouldn’t be here right now. If there ever even was a debt, it has been surely repaid and then some.”

Tyrande laughed softly, before letting out a long-suffering sigh, “You should get some rest. The corrupted Tear of Elune did more damage than our healers first thought, and the Legion’s invasion is still ongoing. You’ll need to regain your strength before they launch another assault.”

“How long have I been out?” 

“Six days,” Tyrande helped her lean back into the bed. “Now rest, you need to recover your strength. I will send word to Alexstrasza of your improvement.”

“Very well, priestess,” Ysera felt her eyes grow heavy, and decided that a small healing enchantment must have been cast. 

She drifted off into slumber slowly, the action itself feeling so very familiar. The last thing the dreamer could remember was the feeling of Tyrande’s shaking hand lightly gripping her arm, her somber face staring blankly out the nearest window.

* * *

Following the Legion’s defeat, Ysera spent the majority of her time meditating at the Temple of Elune in Val’Sharah. 

Sleeping no longer gave her the same comfort it once did. Even within the precious confines of the Emerald Dream, Ysera found it hard to ever escape the memories that plagued her. The scar left behind by the corrupted tear constantly ached, and relief from the torment was a rare occurrence. 

Almost losing everything to the corruption left a black mark on her heart. A primal fear that her mind could never truly escape, not once had she found the strength to shift back into her dragon form, something that hadn’t gone unnoticed by other members of her flight. 

It only became even more of an issue when Tyrande caught wind of it as well. The priestess, ever faithful to her allies, had made it her mission to keep a close eye on the former Aspect. Ysera didn’t mind the company, but it quickly became overwhelming when Alexstrasza was notified of her sister’s current status as well. 

Having two overprotective individuals hovering around you could do that after all.

“I see this is becoming your favorite place.” 

Ysera opened her eyes upon hearing the voice, posture relaxing as she allowed herself to slump forward, “I wouldn’t exactly call it my favorite, priestess.”

Tyrande settled on the ground next to her, legs crossed in the classic meditative position, “Then what would you call it, dreamer?”  
“A reminder,” Ysera looked at the imprint of where she had fallen, the green grass swaying ever so slightly in the breeze. 

“Not all reminders are good ones,” Tyrande reached over and placed a hand on her arm. “What use could possibly arise out of coming here? All it seems to do is bring you pain.” 

“I come here to understand why I was saved,” her voice was grave. “Malfurion’s death occurred because I was saved. Everything I sacrificed was to ensure his safety, yet Elune still chose to spare me instead.” 

“My husband’s death was caused by his own rash decisions,” Tyrande spoke softly. “I can think of a thousand instances when I have questioned the Goddess,” She gently squeezed her arm, “But saving you is not one of them.”

“Hmm,” Ysera placed her hand over Tyrande’s, taking comfort from the feeling of warmth that arose. “You’ve always been too good for this world, priestess.”

“I can think of a thousand people who would argue differently,” the night-elf laughed, looking as elegant as ever in the moonlight. 

Ysera smiled softly, but there was a distinct sadness in her chest, one that weighed heavily on her soul and dulled her eyes, “I suppose it’s impossible to live as long as we have and not make a few enemies along the way.”

“Yes,” Tyrande mused, leaning against the former Aspect’s side. “I suppose it is.”

* * *

After that night something changed within the dynamic of their relationship. In what had once been a loyal friendship was fast evolving beyond anything Ysera had ever thought would happen. 

They spent nearly every free moment together, only separating when duty called. The dragon left the Cenarion Circle and the top ranking members in charge of maintaining the Emerald Dream, since she herself was still dealing with the emotional and physical trauma from the Nightmare. 

When she wasn’t on Teldrassil, Ysera traveled to Wyrmrest Temple. Her sister was only ever glad to see her, and they spent most of their time talking of past adventures and new discoveries. 

Which was precisely what they were doing at the moment, lounged out among the trees of the Ruby Sanctum, watching as the remaining whelps from Alexstrasza’s last clutch romped around in the meadow before them.

“I hear you’ve been more active in mortal affairs again,” Ysera had stretched out on the ground, her head resting in her sister’s lap, who was seated upright and leaning against a tree. 

The Dragon Queen chuckled, running a hand through her sister’s hair, “I suppose that depends on what you think ‘active’ means.”

“Is it or is it not true that Alleria Windrunner has been coming to Wyrmrest for help with her void alignment?”

Alexstrasza’s hand froze, “She has.”

“Calen tells me she sleeps in your chambers sometimes,” Ysera teased. “And that you carry her to her room in the mornings.”

The Red leviathan blushed, “It’s not as you think, sister. Lady Alleria and I have been discussing her past to great lengths lately, hoping to find a balance to her emotions. Sometimes our talks go well into the dark hours of the night.”

“I am aware,” the Dreamer sighed. “But I’m also able to tell when you have a crush, dear sister.”

Alexstrasza tugged on her hair playfully, “Thousands of years and you still overly delight in teasing me.”

“It’s my most important job,” the younger dragon responded cheekily.

But apparently Ysera wasn’t the only one with a trick hidden up their sleeve, “So tell me then, what is the nature of your relationship with Tyrande Whisperwind?”

The Mother of Dreams felt her stomach drop straight down, “My relationship?”  
“You’re not the only one with eyes everywhere,” Alexstrasza raised an eyebrow. “And your daughter has informed me that you’ve been spending almost all of your time with Tyrande. Even more so than before.”

“I…” Ysera looked up at the smirk on her sibling’s face, “I’ve been helping her manage everything in wake of all that’s happened.”

“Mmmhmm,” Alexstrasza returned to running her hand through the green locks. “You’re not the only one who can tell when their sister has a crush, you know.”

“That’s not…” Ysera winced, “It’s not that simple, Alex.”

“How so?”

She sat up and looked around, paranoid at the chance of being overheard, “Her husband is dead because of me. It’s true we’ve gotten… closer per say, but I feel as if it’s wrong to do so.”

“You cannot continue to blame yourself for Malfurion’s death,” Alexstrasza spoke softly but sternly. “What happened was a tragedy, on that there is no doubt. But as I’m sure Tyrande has already told you, it was his actions that led to his demise. His own despair and recklessness led to his loss, not anything you did.”

Ysera closed her eyes, leaning against her sister as she was pulled into a half-hug, “I know, but I still feel the wound… I see what happened in my dreams. It doesn’t seem possible that I survived that, Alex.”

“You survived,” Alexstrasza wiped away the tears that were forming in the corner of her green eyes. “You’re here now, sister. That’s all that matters.”

Ysera tried to say something, but the words kept getting caught in her throat. Instead, she leaned into her sister’s embrace, allowing the comforting touch of her kin to chase away the fears and doubts that plagued her.

* * *

“Azerite?” Ysera inspected the small piece of rock curiously. “Magni Bronzebeard claims it to be the life-blood of Azeroth, does he not?”

“Yes, and he’s not happy that the Horde and Alliance have been mining it,” Tyrande answered, settling down on the couch besides her. 

Stormwind’s royal guest quarters were lavish, but seemed overly large to Ysera. Tyrande had been summoned, along with the other Alliance leaders, by Anduin, in order to discuss the latest developments between the two factions. She’d asked for the revered dragon to accompany her, which of course had been no problem, “I can see why.” 

She closed her eyes as her hand clenched around the pebble sized piece, feeling the pulse of power that thrummed through her arm, “It’s directly connected to the world spirit and highly unstable.”

“That’s what Shaw reported,” the Priestess leaned back into the couch, pinching the bridge of her nose. “There’s a host of goblins in Silithus digging it up.”

Ysera frowned, “It must have appeared from the wound. This… does not bode well for our planet. Other things exist that Sargerus’s strike could have disturbed there.”

“I’m sure everything will be restored to order,” Tyrande assured. “If need be, our army can move to cut off the Horde’s supply of Azerite in Kalimdor.”

“That would be a declaration of war,” the Dreamer said. “Tensions are high, especially now. I fear another obstacle looms on the horizon. It will do no good for the factions to be at each other’s throats at such a time.”

The night-elf stared her down for a few moments, before a blush graced her face and she looked away, her ears pressing down irritably, “I suppose you are right. The peace must be maintained.” 

“Come now,” Ysera raised an eyebrow. “I doubt keeping the peace with the Horde should be considered a bad thing.”

“There is bad blood between my people and the Horde.”

“Which I already know about,” Ysera cocked her head. “I was there, you know.”

Tyrande rolled her shoulder, still looking away from her, “I’m aware.” 

A frown pulled at her lips, easily picking up on the tense tone of the Priestess’s voice, “Have I upset you?”

“No,” the sigh was exaggerated. “I think I’m more frustrated at the fact that you’re the one person I can’t be upset with.”

Her heart fluttered erratically in her chest, “Oh.” She smirked, “I’ll try not to take advantage of that little tidbit in the future.” 

“I think we both know that’s not true,” Tyrande smirked. “Most mellow out with age, yet you’ve been more talkative than ever.”

“Not spending all my time in the Emerald Dream does allow for more socialization,” Ysera handed the azerite piece back. “Alexstrasza’s probably thrilled to see I’m making friends.”

“Have you seen your sister recently?” Tyrande asked. “She often talks of you in her letters.”

“I saw her not long ago,” Ysera idly twisted a ring on her finger. “Spending time in my sister’s presence never fails to make me feel better.” 

“That’s wonderful,” Tyrande smiled. “I’m happy to see you’re doing well.” 

“I can say the same of you,” the former Aspect pulled the ring from her finger, before handing it to the Priestess. “Here. It was engraved with runes of protection many years ago. I fear the future has put danger in our path. I’d feel much better knowing that the leader of the Kaldorei has a little extra protection with her.” 

“It’s beautiful,” Tyrande ran her thumb over the indentations, eyes catching the shine of the tiny emeralds that decorated the silver band. “Are you sure? This seems too expensive to just be given away.”

“It’s a gift,” Ysera stood up and stretched. Her regular armor had been traded in for a more comfortable silken outfit consisting of brown tights and a green long-sleeved shirt, which was significantly more conservative than what she normally wore. “Besides, with your position, you’ll need protection more than I do.”

She didn't hear a response, but her ears did pick up the sound of rustling behind her, and she turned just in time to feel the soft press of lips against her own. 

Ysera froze, eyes wide with surprise. Her hands were held at her sides, suspended in the air just inches away from the Priestess’s bare arms. 

When they broke apart a second later, Tyrande backed up uneasily, eyes downcast and panicked, “Forgive me Ysera, I… I fear I misread the situation. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.”

The night-elf's apparent embarrassment prompted her to act, “No, no it’s alright." Ysera grabbed her hands, clasping them tightly, “I wasn’t uncomfortable. You must excuse me, I was simply surprised, that's all .”

“Oh,” Tyrande blushed. “Well yes, I suppose I should have warned you.”

“It’s quite ok,” her heart was pounding away; there were butterflies in her stomach. “I rather like surprises.”

Ysera released her hands and gently tilted the night-elf’s head back, just enough to allow another kiss. Tyrande grasped at her waist, melting into the contact as if it was second nature. Their lips seemed to move as one, it felt as natural as breathing. Their bodies pressed close together, their minds soaring a thousand leagues above the clouds. D rowning in the feeling, basking in the indulgence - at the moment, nothing else mattered but them. 

They broke apart when air became a necessity, pressing their foreheads together while taking shaky breaths. 

Tyrande laughed, “Is it bad that I’ve been wanting to do that for a month now?”

“It’d be hypocritical of me to say yes,” Ysera hummed. 

The priestess smirked devilishly, “Good.” 

The Aspect didn’t even have a chance to respond before she was willingly pulled into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked the little intro! I don't know when I'll update the next part, but I'm aiming for every two weeks like my other story. It's gonna be a shorter plot, but I still love this AU with all my heart!  
> Don't hesitate to leave a comment! I love hearing from you guys! :D


End file.
